Keep up with me as we lose control
by dog-tooth
Summary: Ginny feels as if she's losing control. When Sirius asks her what's wrong she's too drunk to lie to him. What happens when she tells him the secret that she's kept for over two years and how will it change the way they feel about each other?


Keep up with me as we lose control

**Ginny feels as if she is losing control. When Sirius asks her what's wrong she's too drunk to lie to him. What happens when she tells him the secret that she's kept for over two years? **

The music was loud and she relished in it. Her body started to move, swaying in time with the music. Her red hair was flung over her shoulder after a while as it started to get in her way. The world span gloriously around her and she started to spin with it, causing everything to move faster and faster around her.

Suddenly she fell into somebody. She giggled as hands held her up, stopping her from falling to the floor. Her laugher stopped in her mouth when she saw who it was. "Go away," she muttered, pushing herself out of his arms.

She started to make her way through the crowd and back to the bar, but somebody grabbed her arm causing her to stop. When she looked back she wasn't surprised to find that it was him. It was always him.

Once again she tried to push away from him but he didn't let go. "Fuck off Sirius," she hissed, hoping that he'd leave her alone. However he was stubborn.

"You're drunk," he replied, just as angry as she was.

"And so what?" she said, raising her free hand up in the air as if to prove her point. "You're not the boss of me. You can't tell me what I can and can't do."

"I can when you're only seventeen. You're not even old enough to be here."

She just raised her eyebrows at him, not sure what to say. It was true; she wasn't old enough to be in the club. However she didn't care. She'd needed to get out and luckily for her a friend of hers had managed to get her a fake ID.

Again, she tried to pull her arm away from his tight grip. This time she managed to succeed and she pushed her way through the crowd and over to the bar.

"Vodka and coke please," she told the barman, watching as he walked off to get her drink.

A man took the seat next to her and she smiled charmingly up at him. His eyes roamed up and down her body and she smiled, sitting up straighter so that he could see her properly. His eyes took in the black dress that stopped mid thigh as well as her long, cream coloured legs.

He must have liked what he saw because he started to speak to her.

"Hello beautiful."

Ginny liked that he called her beautiful.

"Hey," she replied, resting one hand on the bar so that she could lean her head against it.

"You looking for anything tonight darling?" he asked.

Ginny leant forwards and rested her hand on the man's knee, causing his eyes to widen slightly. "I'm just looking for some fun," she replied softly, looking into his eyes.

Before the man had a chance to reply Sirius walked up. Ginny removed her hand from the man's knee and sighed. He had to ruin everything didn't he.

"She's with me okay?" Sirius said to the man.

The man looked to Ginny for confirmation but she just sighed again and stared at the bar. Eventually he left, leaving Sirius to take his seat.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" she muttered, refusing to meet his eyes. If she looked at him then she knew she'd break down. His eyes had always been her downfall.

"Because I'm worried about you, just like the rest of your family are."

She hated him for saying that. "Why are they worried about me? There's nothing to worry about."

He reached forwards and grabbed her by the chin, causing her to look at him. She was lost in his warm brown eyes and she found that she couldn't look away.

"Don't you see what you're doing?" he said softly. "Every night you're out drinking. You don't eat, you barely sleep and you don't talk to anyone anymore. What's wrong Ginny?"

She didn't answer him but she couldn't look away from him. Could he really not see what was wrong with her? She thought that it was obvious.

He was about to speak again when the barman handed over her drink, causing Ginny to look away from him. She thanked the barman before picking up her drink and taking a large sip of it.

As she drank her drink, she looked at what Sirius was wearing. "You look completely out of place here," she told him and it was true. He was wearing a dark shirt along with a waistcoat and a pair of black trousers.

He looked her up and down in return, his eyes lingering on her bare flesh, but he couldn't seem to find anything to say. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

Deciding that she didn't want to speak to him anymore she stood up, with her drink still in her hand, and started to walk back towards the dance floor. However before she could get there Sirius grabbed her by the wrist and started to drag her towards the exit. "Stop it!" she shouted at him but her voice was drowned out by the loud music.

He dragged her outside and as she looked around she saw that they were in a small alley that only had a small dumpster in. Once he was outside with her she glared angrily at him with her arms crossed. When he'd been dragging her across the club she'd managed to drop her vodka and coke. She was angry because right now she needed it, especially as the cold air had sobered her up slightly. She didn't want to be sober. She wanted to be blind drunk, especially now.

Sirius wasn't reacting to her angry glare and was simply leaning on the wall opposite her, smirking. The smirk on his face caused her anger to flare up. "You're really fucking annoying, you know that right?"

The smirk on his face just grew wider. "Yeah, I've been told that before."

"Dammit!" she screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. "I've fucking had enough of this."

She started to walk up the alley but he grabbed her by the arms and pressed her up against the wall. She looked up and her breathing stopped as she realised how close he was to her. If she just moved her face up a little then...

She was interrupted mid thought by Sirius moving his arms so that they were leaning against the wall just above her shoulders. It was almost as if he were trapping her in a cage.

"Get out of my way," she demanded.

"I'll move if you tell me what's wrong," he replied, his eyes never leaving her face.

Ginny lowered her eyes. She didn't want him to see the flash of pain that went through her eyes. He must have seen something in her eyes however because he reached forward and gently took her face in his hands.

"Ginny. You can tell me, really."

"No, I can't," she whispered and was surprised to find how sad her voice sounded, even to herself.

"Ginny." His voice was so soft and caring that she had to look up. His face was so close to hers that she started to have trouble breathing. He must have noticed that something was wrong because he spoke again. "Come on, tell me. What's made you so upset?"

She couldn't lie to him any longer. "You," she whispered so softly that she was worried that he wouldn't even hear it. However she knew that he'd heard her by the way his body stiffened.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice cautious.

"Sirius, don't-"she started but he interrupted her.  
"Please Ginny, tell me. Why have I made you upset?"

Her voice stuttered as she told him something that she'd wanted to tell him for a long time. "Because I- I love you."

Ginny watched as Sirius's expression changed from one of confusion to complete shock. He stepped back slightly and suddenly she could breathe again. She felt incredibly embarrassed despite her drunkenness. She shouldn't have told him that.

However she couldn't help but stare at him as he tried to work out what to say. "You can't love me Ginny," he said after a while.

She couldn't help the laughter that came from her mouth. "You don't think I don't know that. Of course I can't love you. It's wrong." The last words came out in a whisper.

"That's why you've been like this for the past few weeks. Because you-" He didn't seem able to say the words himself. "-have feelings for me," he eventually finished, running his hands nervously through his hair.

Nodding her head she then closed her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. After a while a hand brushed against her cheek and she opened her eyes. "You're crying," he muttered.

She reached up and touched her cheek, realising that she had indeed been crying without noticing.

"I should go," Ginny said after a while. However when she tried to move Sirius placed his arm back on the wall, trapping her. He was looking at her and she felt herself starting to become trapped in his gaze. Suddenly his face moved forwards until it was a mere inches from hers. "Don't," she whispered, knowing what he was about to do.

However she couldn't stop him as his lips pressed against hers. At first she didn't respond because she was too shocked but eventually the insistent moving of his lips caused her to kiss him back.

His kiss wasn't gentle or hesitant. He was experienced and his lips moved confidently against hers. His beard tickled her cheek but she didn't care. When he bit down on her bottom lip she gasped and moved closer to him, pressing her body against his. He followed her lead and with one hand grabbed her waist, whilst holding her face with his other hand.

After a while his lips moved down to her neck. Each kiss that he pressed to her neck made her back arch in pleasure. His hand was busy moving the strap of her dress so that he could run his hands across her bare shoulder. His touch left a burning trail of fire.

"Sirius," she gasped but he ignored her, his lips moving back to hers. She moaned in pleasure as he continued to kiss her with his hands running up and down her waist.

Eventually he stopped and for a while they both stood there, gasping for breath.

"Sirius," she said softly, getting his attention. "You didn't have to do that."

He just stared at her, confusion on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Just because I said what I did... you didn't have to kiss me."

Sirius stared at her blankly and then, shockingly, started laughing. At his laughter tears sprang to Ginny's eyes. He noticed and promptly stopped laughing. "Ginny-" he started but she cut him off.

"Just pretend this never happened, okay." She pushed past him and ran down the alley, ignoring his shouts from behind her.

**Two weeks later**

Sirius and Ginny hadn't spoken to each other since that night, two weeks ago. Of course they'd had no choice but to see each other, seeing as they both lived at Grimauld Place together. However Ginny had made sure that they were never alone in the same room together, meaning that he couldn't talk to her.

After that night she couldn't stand to look at him. Every time she did she couldn't help but remember the way his hands had moved up and down her body. The way his lips had felt so soft against hers. More then anything she was embarrassed. It was obvious that the only reason he had kissed her was because she'd told him she loved him. He'd thought that's what she had wanted. Then again, she had wanted him to kiss her but not merely because he thought it would make her happy.

These thoughts had been going through her head constantly but when she was lying in bed, such as she was right now, the thoughts were always worse and never seemed to stop.

Sighing, she sat up and pushed the duvet off of her. There was no point in trying to get to sleep. Therefore she stood up and quietly crept over to the door. She opened it, walked out into the corridor and quietly closed the door behind her. Deciding that she could do with something to eat, she walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. She didn't see the person lying at the table until she'd already turned on the light.

As the bright light filled the room the person at the table groaned and sat up.

"Sirius?" Ginny said, shock obvious her voice.

He smiled up at her, holding up an almost empty bottle of Firewhisky. "Hey Ginny," he said, his voice slurred.

"You're drunk?" she said angrily. It had meant to be a statement but it ended up becoming a question.

His smile grew wider. "Yeah." He looked at her and laughed. "And you're wearing your nightgown."

He stood up and tried to walk towards her but he ended up falling to the ground, the bottle rolling away from him. When she walked over and attempted to get him off the floor he just laughed and gently pushed her away. "I can get up myself," he said. However he was proven wrong when the moment he stood up, he immediately fell back down again.

"I can't believe you're bloody drunk," she muttered as she helped him to stand. She wrapped his arm around her shoulders and dragged him towards the living room.

"Come on," she said, pulling him over to the battered sofa in the corner.

Once he was lying on the sofa she sat down on the floor and buried her head in her hands, her red hair covering her face.

She couldn't believe that Sirius was drunk. The last time that they'd been alone together had been two weeks ago and that had been when she was drunk. It seemed like the tables had turned now. For the past two weeks all she'd been able to think about was Sirius and now that she was finally alone with him she couldn't bear to look at him.

After a while she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, meeting Sirius's gaze.

"What's wrong Ginny?" he murmured, struggling to get the words out.

"Nothing," she replied, moving her hair away from her face so she could look at him properly. She sighed and asked a question. "Why have you started drinking again? I thought you'd gotten over that stage."

He laughed loudly. "It's your fault Ginny."

Ginny frowned in confusion. "My fault? Why the hell is it my fault?"

"I can't get you out of my head," he groaned.

For a moment there was silence as they both stared at each other but eventually Sirius spoke again. "I think we should talk about what happened before."

"Not now Sirius," she said. She stood up and tried to walk away but he grabbed onto her arm, stopping her.

"We've got to talk about it at some point," he said, as he sat up on the sofa. His eyes were half closed and he was pressing his fingers against his temples as if hung-over, which was why she was shocked with what he said next. "I need another drink."

"I don't think you need any more drink Sirius," she said. She was secretly glad that he'd changed the subject.

"Seriously?" he said. Then he thought about it and laughed at his own joke. "Come on Ginny. Have a drink with me."

"I really don't-"

He interrupted her before she could finish what she was saying. "Please Ginny. Let go a little. You haven't drunk for two weeks; I bet you're missing it."

Ginny frowned at him but couldn't help thinking how true it was. Sirius must've seen something in her face because a wide grin came to his face. "There are a couple of bottles of Firewhisky in the cupboard," he muttered, before briefly closing his eyes.

Ginny sighed but stood up and walked back to the kitchen, closing the living room door behind her. As she opened the cupboard she saw that there was indeed two bottles of Firewhisky. However before she could reach in and take them out she heard the sounds of someone coming down the stairs.

She cursed, closed the cupboard and quickly sat down at the table, trying to look tired.

"Ginny," her mother said as she walked into the kitchen, dressed in a bright pink dressing gown and a matching pair of slippers. "What are you doing up?"

"Oh, I err couldn't sleep," Ginny said, giving her mother a wan smile. "You?"

"I just wanted a glass of water," her mother replied, smiling brightly back at her.

Ginny watched as she walked to the sink and poured herself a glass of water. She was silently praying that her mother would just take the water and go, which was why she was pleased when her mother gave her a quick kiss on the head before walking over to the door. "I'm really proud of how you've changed over the past week," she said before smiling at her and walking back up the stairs.

Once Ginny was certain her mother had gone back to bed she grabbed the bottles of Firewhisky and walked back to the living room. When she opened the door, Sirius was standing by the fireplace with his back facing her.

"Sirius, I-" She stopped when he turned to face her and she saw how sad he looked. In his hand he held a photograph of James and Lily, holding a baby Harry in there arms.

"I miss them," he said sadly.

"Oh, Sirius," Ginny said, felling just as sad as he sounded. She placed the bottles on the table and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know how close you were to them but they'd have wanted you to be happy."

"How can I be happy after everything that's happened? Each day the final battle draws closer and I'm so scared Ginny. I can't bear the thought of Harry out there, fighting. What if he gets hurt, or even killed? I wouldn't be able to take it if I lost him as well."

Ginny didn't know how to answer him, so she simply stood there with her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him through physical comfort.

Once a few minutes had passed he sighed and turned to her, a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry." He looked over and saw the bottles of Firewhisky and Ginny saw something spark in his eyes. "Let's have a drink." He stumbled over to the table and grabbed both bottles. He handed one over to her, whilst taking one for himself.

They both opened their bottles of Firewhisky but just as Ginny was about to take a sip, Sirius held up his hand, stopping her.

"A toast," he said, raising his bottle in the air. She copied the movement, her eyes firmly fixed on his. "To the final battle, pray that we all make it out alive."

Whilst Ginny only took a sip from her bottle, Sirius took several large gulps from his bottle. However Sirius didn't react at all to the alcohol whilst Ginny had a small coughing fit.

"Oh you lightweight," Sirius mocked, laughing at her.

Ginny feigned offense. "Me, a lightweight? How dare you." She took another sip from her bottle, this time trying to hide how much it burned her throat. "See," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

He just laughed at her and walked over to the sofa before sitting down on it. After a moment of thought she joined him, leaving a gap between them. If she sat too close to him then she'd be scared that she'd want to reach out and touch him. The further she was away from him, the better she'd feel. However, the more she thought about it the more she realised that maybe that wasn't strictly true. She liked to be around Sirius, of course she did. When she was around him she always felt as if she could be herself. She felt comfortable being around him. If only she hadn't messed it up by telling him that she loved him.

"Ginny?"

She looked up quickly noticing that Sirius had called her name.

"I've been calling you for the past few minutes. You've been in a world of your own. What were you thinking about it?"

"Oh, you know. Stuff," Ginny replied vaguely, taking a sip of whisky to cover her nervousness.

"Stuff?" he questioned, his eyebrows rising slightly.

"Yeah, stuff," she muttered, still sipping her Firewhisky. She was starting to feel slightly tipsy and she wanted to drink more until she became drunk.

Sirius didn't seem happy with her answer and moved across the sofa until he was sitting next to her. His breath smelled of alcohol and it was strange how comforting it was to her.

"Ginnyyy," he called, drawing out her name. "What were you thinking about? I'm curious now. You looked so worried." He took a gulp of his whisky as he waited for her to answer.

"I was just thinking about-" she paused, looking at his face. Seeing the complete seriousness there she told him the truth. "-that night a few weeks ago."

She watched his face carefully noticing that his facial expression didn't change. "Uh huh," he said, nodding his head.

When he didn't say anything Ginny spoke up again. "What I said, I didn't mean it. You know, I was just drunk." She avoided his gaze as she said this because she didn't want him to see that she was lying. There was no way on earth that she was going to admit to him that what she had said was true, that she loved him more then anyone else she'd ever met.

"Oh," he replied after a while, seeming slightly shocked. "Well, I suppose it makes sense. I mean, it would never work. I'm so much older then you."

Ginny just nodded her head, agreeing with what he said. At that moment every part of her was screaming out to leave, to get out of that room so she didn't have to hear what he had to say. However she couldn't move. It was as if she was stuck to that sofa, being forced to listen to him speak. "You're pretty Ginny sure, but your mother would kill me if she knew that I'd kissed you. Oh yeah, about that kiss as well. It never should have happened. God, it was just so wrong." He paused for breath and would have continued speaking if Ginny hadn't suddenly leapt up from her seat.

A rush of anger had suddenly overwhelmed her. How dare he say that what had happened between them was wrong? Did he really not understand? "Sometimes you can be a fucking prick, you know that?" she hissed at him before stumbling drunkenly towards the door. The bottle of whisky was still in her hand and she took a sip of it before she opened the living room door and stumbled up the two flights of stairs.

Once she reached her room she slammed the door shut behind her and collapsed against the wall next to the door. Tears formed in her eyes and instead of trying to stop them, she let them fall down her face. Soon she was sobbing into her hands. She loved Sirius so much but she'd never been able to tell him until that night two weeks ago. She'd loved him for several years now. She could even remember the first time that she'd started to have feelings for him. It had all started one day, two years ago...

_**Start flashback**_

_Tears fell down her cheeks as she sat on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest. It was the middle of the night but she couldn't sleep because she'd just had a nightmare. The nightmare had been of her mother and father being murdered by Voldemort. The worst part was that she knew her fears were real. Recently she'd found out that most of her family had joined the Order of the Phoenix, with the intention of fighting Voldemort and his supporters. She feared for there safety. Just to make everything worse, it'd been unsafe for them at the Burrow so she'd been forced to move into a place called Grimauld Place. She hated it here. Everything was so old and dirty. It was so unlike the Burrow that she was starting to feel incredibly homesick._

_Suddenly there was a knock at the door and she hurriedly wiped away her tears before calling out. "Who is it?"_

"_It's- err- Sirius."_

_Ginny felt slightly confused as to why he wanted to come into her room but she called out that he could come in anyway._

_She stared at him as he stood awkwardly in the doorway, running his hands through his hair. The first time that she'd seen him she'd been shocked by how scruffy he looked. His hair was long and brown and he had a scruffy beard. However, as she looked at him now she realised that there was more to how he looked then just how scruffy he seemed. For example, she noticed that he had warm brown eyes although at the moment they were aimed at the ground. Also she noticed that his hair was curly, something that she hadn't noticed when first looking at him. He also seemed to have cut it since she'd last seen him._

_At that moment his eyes lifted from the ground and met her gaze. She blushed as he saw her staring and wiped her tears hurriedly from her eyes, having forgotten briefly that she had been crying._

"_I heard crying and well... I thought I'd see if you were okay," Sirius said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously._

"_Oh, I'm fine," she replied, trying to act nonchalant. However he must have seen something in her eyes because he took a step further into the room._

"_Ginny, I know we don't know each other that well but you should know that you can talk to me about anything. I mean, sometimes it's good to talk to someone who doesn't really know you."_

_She just stared at him not sure what to say. After a while she nodded and he took this as a cue to walk over and sit on the bed next to her. _

"_So, why were you crying?" he asked, trying to be casual but failing. She could see the concern on his face and this confused her. Why was he concerned for her when he barely even knew her? _

_When she just continued staring at him she saw the confusion that came across his face and she blushed again before answering him. "It's just with everyone joining the Order, it seems like everything seems so much more real. People are gonna get hurt. In fact, people are already getting hurt." Tears came to her eyes and she wiped them away furiously._

_Sirius's arm came around her shoulder and although it was awkward it was strangely comforting. It was so comforting that Ginny felt the facade that she'd put on break down and suddenly the tears were streaming down her face. "I wouldn't be able to stand it if anybody got hurt," she sobbed._

_Suddenly Sirius reached forward and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest and for a while until he let her cry. Then he spoke. "I'm not going to lie to you Ginny. I'm not going to say that everything's going to be okay because I know that you won't believe me. You're too smart for that. However I can honestly say that this time I don't think it's going to be as bad. We were outnumbered before, that's why we suffered so many fatalities, but this time we have the advantage. I honestly believe that we can defeat them."_

_Ginny sniffed and moved away from him. "Thank you Sirius," she said, smiling thinly. She looked down at his shirt and saw that she had got it wet. "Sorry about your shirt." She was frowning slightly as she looked at it._

_However he just laughed. "It's fine, really."_

_There was a moment of comfortable silence whilst Ginny composed herself before Sirius spoke again. "You feeling a bit better now then?"_

_She nodded._

"_No more crying then?"_

_She laughed and shook her head. "No more crying," she promised._

_He smiled back at her and reached forward to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Good," he muttered. His eyes locked on hers and for a moment neither of them could look away. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't seem to get the words out._

_A flash of confusion suddenly came across his face and he cleared his throat before quickly standing up. "Well, night Ginny."_

_He walked out of the door and shut the door behind him before he could see the flash of pain that came across her eyes._

"_Night Sirius," she whispered, closing her eyes and lying back down in bed. That night all she could think about was how soft Sirius's hand had been when it had touched her cheek._

**End flashback**

Ginny was startled out of her memories by someone knocking hesitantly on her door. She stumbled over to the door and opened it to see who it was. When she saw that it was Sirius she went to close the door in his face but he stuck his foot in the door, stopping her.

"Dammit Sirius," she muttered, moving away from the door to sit on her bed. She'd made sure to face the wall so that she didn't have to look at him. She knew that he had sat down next to her because she felt the bed depress slightly.

She laughed to herself as she realised that this was almost how it had been in the memory that she had been thinking of. The only major difference was that she was older and now knew what she wanted. Oh yes, and of course they were both incredibly drunk.  
"What you laughing at?" Sirius asked.

"None of your business," she snapped back at him, perhaps a little bit too harshly.

"Well sorry Ginny," he muttered sarcastically.

She sighed, still facing away from him. "Look, what do you want Sirius? I'm tired and I want to go to bed so could you just spit it out."

"You don't look tired to me," he muttered under his breath but then answered her question. "I wanted to know why you ran off."

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked.

"Well obviously not because otherwise I wouldn't be up here asking you," he snapped back, anger obviously getting the better of him.

At this comment she turned around angrily to face him. "Okay, fine. The reason why I 'ran off' was because of you. You acted as if what happened two weeks ago didn't even mean anything. You made me feel like shit, okay?"

He looked shocked at this. "But Ginny! You're the one who said you didn't mean anything by it. I was just agreeing with you."

She almost screamed in annoyance. "You really don't get it do you? I was lying. Do you really think that I'd say I love you and then just take it back. I meant every word that I said that night. I didn't regret any of it either. I only said that I didn't mean it because I thought that's what you wanted to hear." By the end of her small speech she had somehow ended up shouting. She took a deep breath and turned back away from him. She couldn't bear to look at him anymore.

After a short silence she felt a hand on her shoulder. She tried to shrug him off but he grabbed her by the arms and turned her around to face him. Before she could tell him to fuck off his lips were suddenly on hers. Her gasp of shock quickly turned to moans as pleasure as his lips moved expertly against hers. She loved the fact that his breath smelt of whisky.

The kiss was short and sweet and by the end of it she was gasping for breath. All of the anger that she had previously felt had completely disappeared because of that one kiss. She hated to admit it but it seemed like Sirius Black had now become her weak spot.

Her face flushed a deep shade of crimson as he stared down at her. "Why do you always do that?" she muttered, looking away from him.

"Do what? Kiss you?"

She nodded. "Whenever I say something about how I feel about you, you always kiss me. Why?"

He gave a sigh and Ginny turned to face him, wanting to look at him when he answered her. He ran his fingers nervously through his hair before answering. "I like it when you speak like that." She raised her eyebrows slightly in confusion and he carried on talking. "When you say how you feel about me you're always so passionate about what you say. You get so animated about it and it just always makes me want to kiss you."

She frowned slightly, not sure whether it was a good thing or not.

"Oh, it's a good thing," Sirius assured her, obviously knowing what she was thinking.

"So you're saying that you kiss me because I'm passionate about what I say?" she asked slowly.

Once again Sirius sighed. "It's just not that. What I feel is wrong Ginny, so wrong. I shouldn't be feeling what I do."

Ginny looked at her feet when she asked her next question. "What are you feeling exactly?"

He reached forward and gently took her face in his hands. "I think - I think that I'm falling in love with you Ginny."

She gazed into his eyes and in that moment she could see something there that she'd never seen before. He was looking at her in the way that her mother would sometimes look at her when she had done something good. But when she looked in Sirius's eyes she could see so much more. She could see passion in his sparkling brown eyes. No one had ever looked at her like that before. However she had to find out more. "You really think that you love me?" she asked.

He nodded, his eyes never leaving her face.

"When? When did you realise that you loved me?"

"Honestly?"

She nodded, needing to know the truth.

"I suppose I only realised it when you told me that you loved me a few weeks ago." He let go of her face and looked off in the distance as he spoke. "I'd always felt something towards you but I'd always thought that it was just concern for you. Like when you first came here. You looked so scared and lost that all I wanted to do was protect you. I thought that was all it was and as the months and years went by I believed that. But I know now that it wasn't always that. I've always thought that you were pretty, beautiful even, but I'd never dwelled on it too much. I guess I realised that it was wrong to think about you in that way. But now-" He looked at her then and Ginny felt herself starting to become trapped in his gaze. "-everything's changed," he finished in a whisper, leaning towards her.

She followed his lead and leaned forward, meeting him in the middle. Their lips met and this time she allowed herself to respond to his kiss. This kiss felt different from the last two. This time it was more relaxed, less desperate. She relished in the feel of his lips against hers.

He leant forwards and moved his body so that he was now leaning on her whilst she was lying on the bed. As he kissed her his hands touched the bare skin on her shoulders, causing shivers to run through her body. His fingers traced her collarbone whilst she reached forward and ran her fingers through his hair, moving him forwards to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly something changed and the kiss became more desperate. He started tugging at her nightgown and she helped him to pull it off. Sirius paused for a moment, pulling away from her so that he could look at her in her underwear. His hand traced the curve of her body before he leant forwards and started kissing her, more desperately this time.

Ginny gasped as he stopped kissing her mouth and started pressing kisses against her neck. His lips moved lower until he was kissing her shoulder and eventually her collarbone. Before he could move any lower someone knocked on the door and they both leapt apart, breathing wildly.

"Who the fuck's that?" Sirius hissed at her.

"I don't know," she hissed back, standing up quickly. "Shit," she whispered, as she searched for her nightgown. She eventually found it and quickly slipped back on. However she realised that Sirius needed to hide somewhere.

"Get under the bed," she commanded in a whisper.

He just looked at her blankly.

"There's nowhere else for you to hide. Now get under the bloody bed. That is unless you want to get caught?"

This got him moving. He grumbled swear words to himself as he lay on the floor and shuffled under the bed.

Ginny took a deep breath to steady her nerves and tried to look as tired as possible before opening the door.

"Oh, hey mum," she said in greeting as she saw her mother standing in the doorway.

"Is everything alright Ginny dear?" her mother asked, concern etched on her face.

"Yep, everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"I thought I heard shouting coming from your room."

Ginny did her best to look confused. "Well it wasn't me. I was asleep until you knocked on the door and woke me up."

This statement had the desired effect and her mother looked slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine mum, really," she replied, smiling slightly.

"Well, I'll let you get to sleep now." Her mother kissed her on the cheek before smiling at her and closing Ginny's bedroom door.

Once she was certain her mother had gone, Ginny did something that shocked even her. She started laughing.

As Sirius shuffled out from under her bed her laugher grew until she could hardly breathe.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Sirius hissed angrily at her from the floor.

"I just-" She couldn't finish the sentence before she started laughing again. When she finally thought she'd regained control of herself, she looked at Sirius's serious expression and suddenly she was off again.

A smile was starting to come to Sirius's face as he watched her fall to the floor, clutching her stomach and laughing as if she was crazy.

"We almost got caught by my mum," she managed to gasp out eventually.

Sirius's smile grew and he moved over so that he was sitting next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her until she finally managed to get a hold of her laughter.

"Bloody hell Ginny," he muttered, although there was a large smile on his face.

"I'm tired now," she whispered to him, resting her head in his lap.

"I bet you are, crazy woman."  
"Hey, I'm not crazy," she scalded mockingly before giving a big yawn.

"You go to sleep," he said softly in her ear.

She nodded and closed her eyes. She fell asleep to Sirius stroking her hair and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

**A/N: Okay, so this was put together from a series of one-shots that I had and made into a short story. I'm curious as to what people think seeing as this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Reviews and constructive criticism would be great. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
